Nuestras vidas gracias a nuestros ex
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Deidara nos cuenta que es lo que le pasó antes de conocer a Itachi y cono se conocieron. Respuesta al reto "Nuestra primera vez"


**Nuestras vidas gracias a nuestros ex.**

Resumen: Deidara nos cuenta que es lo que le pasó antes de conocer a Itachi y cono se conocieron.

**Respuesta al reto "Nuestra primera vez" **

Categoria: NNaruto

Personajes: Deidara, Itachi Uchiha

Géneros: Humor

Clasificación: PR-13

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos.

Capitulo: Único

Completa: Sí

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

Si alguna vez te dijeron que el primer amor es el mas importante y uno que nuca olvidaras, pues te mintieron.

Me llamo Deidara y ésta es mi historia de amor.

Sucedió hace un par de meses, estaba a punto de salir de la universidad cuando alguien llamó a celular, un numero desconocido. Conteste algo inquieto, como si cupiera que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar, como si supiera que las cosas estaban a punto de terminar para mi.

La llamada en cuestión me hablaba de un romance que mi novio en esos tiempos estaba teniendo una relación paralela a la que tenía conmigo, con un tal Neji Hyuuga.

Encaré a Kakashi, mi ex novio y profesor de Historia del Arte. Admito que esperaba que me rogara de rodillas el que no terminara con él, que me quedara a su lado y que viviéramos juntos para la eternidad etc, etc, etc. Pero el muy desgraciado simplemente admitió su infidelidad y se fue. me quede como estatua.

lloré, lo admito, sufrí como alma en pena. nunca nadie me había engañado así, ni amigo ni pareja. aunque a mis veinte años he de ser honesto y decir que no tuve mas que uno o dos romances pasajeros sin sentimientos de pormedio.

Mi familia notaba que estaba deprimido, que día a día mis notas iban bajando en la universidad y que las cosas en casa eran más difíciles cuando yo estaba presente. obviamente eso a mi poco me importaba, de hecho, creo que una de las pocas cosas que podían importarme en ese momento fue cuando mi hermano menor dijo que tenía novio. No podía permitir que sufriera lo mismo que yo, que se enamorara como un loco de alguien que luego le rompería el corazón en pedazos.

Tenía una nueva misión, seguir a mi hermanito y saber quien era el carroñero que estaba tras su huesitos. No fue fácil mi labor, lo digo en serio, me di cuenta de que mi hermano era un as a la hora de esconderse y trampear las horas de llegada a casa para ir a verse con su pareja. No sabía hasta el momento que es lo que pasaba con él, si su pareja era hombre o mujer. Me di cuenta de lo poco que conocía a mi hermano.

Fue en una de esas persecuciones en que me tropecé con él, mi peor pesadilla, quien me enseñó la verdad y quien ahora era el dueño absoluto de mi corazón. Itachi Uchiha.

Recuerdo el cómico momento como si se tratara de hoy. Naruto, mi hermano pequeño, iba de salida del colegio. Lo había ido a esperar a la salida para saber con quien estaba saliendo, pero la cosa se puso difícil al notar que salía con un grupo bastante grande. los seguí por un rato y a medida que se iban alejando del colegio, también se iban separando. al poco tiempo sólo quedaron él y otro chico, de cabello negro, delgado, casi de la estatura de mi hermano, con la piel clara y ojos oscuros. era un chico apuesto, lo digo honestamente. Vi como iban a una plaza y como al llegando a la fuente que estaba a esas horas iluminada con las luces artificiales de neon, se tomaban de las manos. Fue tan romántico. No se miraban, sólo estaban ahí, haciéndose compañía.

recuerdo claramente que lancé un suspiro al aire y que una risa se escuchó a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y lo vi. era la versión adulta del novio de mi hermano. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eran hermanos, lo único que los diferenciaba era el largo de su cabello, ya que el adulto lo llevaba largo y en una cola de caballo, mientras que el menor lo llevaba corto y en puntas, casi punk. eran como las diferencias entre mi hermano y yo. Nuestros ojos son iguales de azul. Naruto tiene el cabello rubio y corto y untas también, muydesordenado, mientras que yo lo tengo largo y lacio, y como me molesta en la cara, siempre lo llevo o con cola de caballo o media cola.

En ese momento descubrí que era víctima del amor a primera vista. no lo demostré, de eso estoy seguro, por eso me impacto algo el que me llamara por mi nombre. y la frase que soltó luego.

"Mira en donde te encuentro, Deidara"

Pese a que me dejó impactado el que supiera mi nombre, no fue necesario el que le preguntara nada, él mismo me contesto.

"Él es Sasuke, mi hermano pequeño, el novio de tu hermano Naruto.

Le pregunté desde cuando lo sabía, sobre lo de mí y lo de los chicos, pero él sólo sonrió y seguimos mirandos. pasó el tiempo y de verdad que esos chicos ya me tenían con diabetes de tantas miraditas, roces de mano y susurros con sonrojos. no sé que dijo mi hermano, pero Sasuke se paró y trató de irse, estaba poniendoles atención y vi como mi hermanito, mi inocente hermanito agarró al otro chico por la cintura y lo giró para comerle la boca de un beso. ¡Mi inocente hermanito era el activo de esa relación! Se notaba a leguas.

No sé que más pasó con ellos, por que Itachi me alejó del brazo y me sacó de ahí, hubiera sido genial que el día quedara ahí, pero fue cuando lo vi. Kakashi y un muchacho que luego supe era su novio. Nos quedamos viendo los cuatro. el muchacho veía a Itachi impactado. lo conocía. quería respuestas, pero parece que nadie me las iba a dar. Pero cuando iba a decir algo Kakashi tomó la mano del muchacho y se fue. quería ir tras ellos, pero Itachi me detuvo y volteó, lo vi acercar su mano a mi mejilla y secó una lágrima que no noté cuando cayó. no tenía la fuerza para decir nada, pero no fue necesario, él me abrazó fuertemente y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras yo me desahogaba. Me iba tranquilando a medida que Itachi me hablaba y entonces me lo contó todo. Neji Hyuuga era su ex novio, lo engañó con mi ex novio. ambos fuimos engañados y fue él quien me llamó para advertirme de la infidelidad a la que era sometido. me dijo que cuando supo que su novio lo engañó lo encaró y luego averiguó quien era el amante de su novio y así llegó hasta mi. El que Naruto y Sasuke fueran novios era mera coincidencia.

Eso pasó hace los meses. ahora, bien, las cosas han cambiado para mejor. pasamos de ser dos engañados a amigos... amigos que se han do enamorando poco a poco y con las citas constantes de nuestros hermanos nos hemos estado bien. Itachi es tan dulce, me cuida, me consiente y se preocupa de decirme lo hermoso y valioso que soy. Ahora si creo en el amor. Con Itachi conocí el amor.

Fin

N/A: Puede que me haya quedado muy baboso, pero me gustó así, espero que les guste también a ustedes.

un beso

Majo


End file.
